The field of the invention pertains to crossbows and laser targeting devices. The invention relates more particularly to a laser activation circuit which operates automatically to activate upon disengagement of a trigger safety device and deactivate upon discharge.
Laser targeting systems are used in conjunction with a variety of weapons, such as firearms, crossbows, etc., to improve accuracy when aiming at a target. For use with crossbows in particular, laser targeting systems provide a convenient way to maximize the use of each arrow by increasing the chance of successfully striking the desired target.
Typically, laser targeting systems attached to crossbows and other such weapons are powered by a portable energy source, such as a battery pack. Because batteries have a limited supply of energy, it is often necessary to conserve the available energy to the greatest extent possible. In the case of crossbows, this is especially critical on extended remote hunting expeditions where spare batteries are not readily available and relatively weighty and inefficient to carry.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a laser targeting system which minimizes on use by activating automatically only upon disengagement of a safety device, i.e. when the user is preparing for release of the loaded arrow. Moreover, it is desirable to switch off the laser automatically upon discharge of the arrow, in order to further conserve battery power.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient laser activation circuit for a crossbow, which is automatically activated upon disengagement of a trigger safety device of a crossbow.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient laser activation circuit for a crossbow, which automatically deactivates upon discharge of an arrow, in order to conserve the power supply.
The present invention is for a laser activation system for use with a crossbow having a trigger mechanism mounted on a crossbow stock. The laser activation system comprises an electrical circuit having energy source means, and laser generating means mounted on the crossbow stock for producing a laser beam when the electrical circuit is closed. The electrical circuit also comprises a primary switch means for opening and closing the electrical circuit. Furthermore, safety means is provided for releasably locking the trigger mechanism between a locked position and an unlocked position. In the locked position, the primary switch means opens the electrical circuit. And in the unlocked position, the primary switch means closes the electrical circuit to produce the laser beam.